


Multiversal Nuggs

by InudaTheFox



Series: GAMERVERSE [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Ink is pan whooo, Congrats everyone is gay, Error is ace, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, I think of stupid usernames and im not sorry, If i havent stressed this enough lemme go ahead and do that, M/M, Multi, Nightmare Reader and Dream are bi, No fucking idea what theyre doing, Reader is the big badass bitch who puts her boys in check, She gives absolutely no fucks, THIS!!! IS A CHAT FIC!!!!, between five chaotic idiots who have literally, chat fic, not even one, they flirt a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox
Summary: In which everyone is gay and chaotic and have honestly stopped giving a shit.Future events that shall be used on PBG in later chapters.Boy howdy, let's gO ON A RIDE
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Reader, Asriel Dreemurr & Reader, Chara (Undertale) & Reader, Chara (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Toriel (Undertale) & Reader
Series: GAMERVERSE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	1. Chat Nigguts

**Author's Note:**

> Index:  
> GlitchBitch: Error  
> Slinky-my-Inkt: Ink  
> Discount-Princess-Luna: Nightmare  
> DieselSunshine: Dream  
> BiggySmalls: (Y/n)

**_BiggySmalls has created a chat._ **

**_BiggySmalls has added GlitchBitch, Slinky-my-Inky, Discount-Princess-Luna, and DieselSunshine to the chat._ **

**_BiggySmalls has renamed the chat to “Nigguts”._ **

Slinky-my-Inky: (Y/n), you spelled nuggets wrong.

BiggySmalls: No i fucking did not shut the fuck up Ink

Slinky-my-Inky: Weird flex but okay.

GlitchBitch: Is literally no one going to question Nightmare and Dream’s usernames???

Discount-Princess-Luna: Says the one who’s tag is literally ‘GlitchBitch’

DieselSunshine: Yeah so don’t come throwing hands at us for bad names when you have a horrible one yourself  _ Error _

DieselSunshine: Also

DieselSunshine: (Y/n), what the fuck is this shit for???

BiggySmalls: I was bored and like

BiggySmalls: Yall are my only true entertainment

Slinky-my-Inky: Yall

DieselSunshine: Yall

Discount-Princess-Luna: Yall

GlitchBitch: Yall

BiggySmalls: stfu I’m serious

Discount-Princess-Luna: Hi serious,

Slinky-my-Inky: Nightmare  _ no _

Discount-Princess-Luna: I’m Nightmare.

BiggySmalls: …

**_BiggySmalls has kicked Discount-Princess-Luna from the chat._ **

BiggySmalls: So as I was saying

GlitchBitch: oh my god

DieselSunshine: I can’t believe that (Y/n) just killed my fucking brother

**_Slinky-my-Inky has added Discount-Princess-Luna to the chat._ **

Slinky-my-Inky: Don’t worry boo, I got chu

Discount-Princess-Luna: Thanks Ink

Discount-Princess-Luna: (Y/n) you’re ded to me

BiggySmalls: Reminder that I’m already dead to you

BiggySmalls: I literally died in your arms what else do you want from me man

DieselSunshine:  _ wow _

DieselSunshine: Too soon (Y/n)

DieselSunshine: Too soon

BiggySmalls: :)

GlitchBitch: why the fuck do we even put up with you???

BiggySmalls: Bc nobody else wants anything to do with you weirdos, or your universal problems

Discount-Princess-Luna: Shit u rite

GlitchBitch: So wait

GlitchBitch: why do you care???

BiggySmalls: Well it’s  _ certainly _ not because you idiots cause chaos wherever you go- nope,  _ totally _ has  _ nothing _ to do with my decision to stay with you morons

DieselSunshine: Wow I can’t believe (Y/n) doesn’t love or care about us

BiggySmalls: I don’t

Slinky-my-Inky: Damn

Slinky-my-Inky: Talk about ice cold

GlitchBitch: More like antarctica cold jesus

BiggySmalls: Error you don’t get to use the word jesus bc u don’t believe in god

GlitchBitch: neither do you and yet u use it all the time

BiggySmalls: h

DieselSunshine: Well

DieselSunshine: He’s not  _ wrong _

BiggySmalls: I hate all of you

Discount-Princess-Luna: The feeling is mutual

Slinky-my-Inky: ^

GlitchBitch: ^

DieselSunshine: ^

BiggySmalls: Y’all realize im pretty much the god of the server, right?

BiggySmalls: I can kick you whenever I want.

Slinky-my-Inky:  _ Do it, you won’t. _

**_BiggySmalls has kicked Slinky-my-Inky from the chat._ **

BiggySmalls: Anyone else wanna talk shit?

DieselSunshine:  **_F E A R_ **

Discount-Princess-Luna: Nah we good

BiggySmalls: K, so the original point of what I was saying earlier

BiggySmalls: I created this for my own amusement, bc I know like half of the Papyri and Sanses are utter memes and tuney loons, so this’ll at least be amusing if nothing else

BiggySmalls: also, I want something that’s easy to access across the multiverse so that we can all talk if need be

BiggySmalls: for like

BiggySmalls: ya know

BiggySmalls: emergencies or something

BiggySmalls: ya never know what can pop up, especially considering we have skeletal gods that can create and destroy reality however they please

GlitchBitch: okay, yea, fair

BiggySmalls: Yup, so while this is our little thing, I’m creating a separate chatroom where they can tag us even if we’re talking in here

BiggySmalls: ya know

BiggySmalls: for purposes

BiggySmalls: Oops gotta go feed the animals

DieselSunshine: Don’t you mean ‘animal and kid’???

BiggySmalls: look

BiggySmalls: When you hang out with kids for as long as I have, you tend to see them for what they truly are

BiggySmalls: animals

Discount-Princess-Luna: Harsh

BiggySmalls: yea, but true

BiggySmalls: Now if you excuse me, I have two animals to feed.

**_BiggySmalls has logged off._ **

**_DieselSunshine has added Slinky-my-Inky into the chat._ **

Slinky-my-Inky: Okay, what’d I miss?

GlitchBitch: hhh

GlitchBitch: (Y/n) laying down the bricks and taking no shit

Discount-Princess-Luna: Chaos

DieselSunshine: Demeaning comments

Slinky-my-Inky: Ah, so the usual.


	2. I can't believe we're bullying each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying your friends makes you both a wonderful and horrible friends. Only do this jokingly, plz.

BiggySmalls: God its hot today

Discount-Princess-Luna: (Y/n),,, I,,,

Discount-Princess-Luna: (Y/n) for fucks sake

Discount-Princess-Luna: it’s 60 degrees out

BiggySmalls: Yeah

BiggySmalls: I know

BiggySmalls: its hot

GlitchBitch: No??? It’s fucking??? Not???

GlitchBitch: It’s cold

GlitchBitch: Stop lying u hoe

BiggySmalls: How the fuck would you know if it’s hot or not???

BiggySmalls: You’re literally a skeleton

BiggySmalls: heat literally runs right through you guys

Slinky-my-Inky: hah

Slinky-my-Inky: puns

BiggySmalls:  _ that was unintentional and you fucking know it. _

DieselSunshine: Okay okay

DieselSunshine: all things considered

DieselSunshine: (Y/n) it’s actually cold outside

DieselSunshine: why the fuck are you saying it’s hot???

BiggySmalls: bc???? It is???

Discount-Princess-Luna: No??? It’s??? Not???

Discount-Princess-Luna: The fuck you lying for???

BiggySmalls: IM NOT LYING GOD   
  
BiggySmalls: I literally lived in the Ruins my whole life, and since we’re right by snowdin, it was always super cold at the end of the ruins, in the city, or in mom’s house!!!

BiggySmalls: I’M!!! USED!!! TO!!! SUPER COLD!!!!

BiggySmalls: The average temp for the Ruins and Tori’s was

BiggySmalls: like

BiggySmalls: 25 degrees or somethin

Discount-Princess-Luna: Jesus

DieselSunshine: (Y/n) what the actual  _ fuck _

GlitchBitch: How the literal fuck are you even alive???

Slinky-my-Inky: I mean, I don’t usually agree with Error

Slinky-my-Inky: but like

Slinky-my-Inky: That’s the “freeze your balls off into ice cubes” sort of cold

Slinky-my-Inky: By all means

Slinky-my-Inky: You should be dead by hypothermia

BiggySmalls: but I’m not sO-

BiggySmalls: Your thing called “logic” isn’t valid

BiggySmalls: at least against me

DieselSunshine: It’s true- logic doesn’t affect her at all somehow and I’m so confused on how she’ll suddenly know random knowledge when it’s a known damn fact that she doesn’t have future sight of any kind. Not  _ only _ that, but she seemingly touch air and then she has some random item- usually a scroll of some sort or a weapon- in her hands???

DieselSunshine: What sorcery is this?

BiggySmalls: Dream, you really should know better than to question my power at this point.

BiggySmalls: Also, I can’t really tell yall much, but the scroll thing is an inventory / interdimensional storage unit. I’ve had it since I was like six, and it’s an ingrained reaction to just swipe at the air and take something from my inventory.

GlitchBitch: Who,,,

GlitchBitch: Who knows about this????

BiggySmalls: Nightmare

Discount-Princess-Luna: True

DieselSunshine: Nighty, we’ll take about this when we get home! (Y/n), anyone else?

Discount-Princess-Luna: *talk

DieselSunshine: I'm disowning u

BiggySmalls: moVING ON

BiggySmalls: Hhhh… um, remembering off the top of my head, there’s Toriel, Flowey, Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys, and Donna

Slinky-my-Inky: Sans doesn’t know?

BiggySmalls: He never asked :p

GlitchBitch: I like the fact we went from arguing about weather to bullying (Y/n) into spilling her secrets

Slinky-my-Inky: lmao yea

BiggySmalls:  **@Discount-Princess-Luna** ur username is cool but please change it I can’t take you seriously with it on

Discount-Princess-Luna: r00d but k i guess

**_Discount-Princess-Luna has changed their name to “Nighttime Pin-up”._ **

Slinky-my-Inky:  _ SJKJSFJSJFKJSFJK _

GlitchBitch: **_//WHEEZE_ **

DieselSunshine: _ jfc nightmare _

BiggySmalls: Dear lord Nightmare that’s evEN WORSE

BiggySmalls: Okay real talk tho

BiggySmalls: That is the legit  _ funniest _ username I’ve ever seen, hands down.

Nighttime Pin-up: Thanks you

DieselSunshine: Thanks you

Slinky-my-Inky: Thanks you

BiggySmalls: Thanks you

GlitchBitch: Thanks you

Nighttime Pin-up: blocked

Nighttime Pin-up: blocKED I SAY!!!

Nighttime Pin-up: Also  **@Slinky-my-Inky** if I gotta change my username, so do you

Slinky-my-Inky: Why me???

BiggySmalls: Bc ur username is dumb as shit, esp since it rhymes

DieselSunshine: ^

GlitchBitch: ^

Slinky-my-Inky: Fine, but fuck you guys

GlitchBitch: You wish you could

Slinky-my-Inky: shit u rite

**_Slinky-my-Inky has changed their name to “Ink Splat”._ **

DieselSunshine: Either I have a really bad sense of humor

DieselSunshine: or that name is a fucking  _ hoot. _

BiggySmalls: I’m actually wheezing

Nighttime Pin-up: sjfsdfjsdkfj

GlitchBitch: Fun fact, there’s actually a story behind that name.

Ink Splat: ErrOR NO

GlitchBitch: ERROR  **_YES_ **

Ink Splat: I said never to speak of it

Nighttime Pin-up: TOO LATE

DieselSunshine: YOU MUST GIVE US THE ENTIRE STORY NOW!!!

BiggySmalls: WHAT THE FUCK IS THE TEA MY DUDE

Ink Splat: fuck you guys

DieselSunshine: no u

BiggySmalls: ha

GlitchBitch: Okay, basically Ink overworked himself  _ yet again _ while creating a new universe

Nighttime Pin-up: so basically the usual

GlitchBitch: and he was so tired that his body, like, gave out on him

GlitchBitch: And i’m sitting here, watching as this  _ utter fish-brain chaotic dumbass _ falls and turns into a literal  _ ink splat. _

GlitchBitch: That actually  _ moved _ and  _ spoke. _

BiggySmalls: I JUST SNORTED REALLY BAD AND SODA WENT UP MY NOSE OH GOD IT BURNS

Nighttime Pin-up: PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE PICS

Nighttime Pin-up:  _ P L E A S E _

GlitchBitch: Oh, I have one better

GlitchBitch: I have a video

Ink Splat: Kill me

Ink Splat: Somebody

Ink Splat: End my suffering

BiggySmalls: Nah, you’re too amusing to let die. Just wait a few years, then you’ll be in the clear

DieselSunshine: Error, for everything that is holy

DieselSunshine:  _ Share the fucking video _

DieselSunshine:  **_N. O. W._ **

Ink Splat:  **@BiggySmalls** fuck you and everything that you stand for

GlitchBitch: I got u fam, just hold on one sec

Ink Splat: Error you better fucking hide I’m coming for you mother fucker

**_GlitchBitch has uploaded a video titled [Ink Splatter]._ **

GlitchBitch:  _ come find me, motherfucker, you won’t _

Ink Splat:  **_E R R O R._ **

GlitchBitch: Well would you look at the time gotta blast!

**_GlitchBitch has left the chat._ **

BiggySmalls: This has been the greatest day of my life

DieselSunshine:  **#Blessed**

Nighttime Pin-up: congrats Error, you’ve upstaged us all

Nighttime Pin-up: there’s literally nothing we can do to come anywhere close to that level of humor.

BiggySmalls: Like I said

BiggySmalls: What a wild and amazing fucking day this has been.

DieselSunshine:  **@Nighttime Pin-up** , think we should bring up Error’s little “portal mishap” tomorrow?

BiggySmalls: Portal mishap? Ooh, I smell drama!

BiggySmalls: Spill the tea!!!

Nighttime Pin-up:  **@DieselSunshine** yep! Let’s go find the video on our computer and put it on your phone!

DieselSunshine: Let’s do it!

**_DieselSunshine has left the chat._ **

**_Nighttime Pin-up has left the chat._ **

BiggySmalls: …Those assholes really just ignored me

BiggySmalls: Oh

BiggySmalls:  _ oh momma don’t like that _

BiggySmalls: Just y’all wait, I’m coming to kick your ass and show your embarrassing moments!!!

**_BiggySmalls has left the chat._ **

**_Nighttime Pin-up has entered the chat._ **

Nighttime Pin-up:  _ S H I T _


End file.
